Mistake
by Jen Ramen
Summary: Many years after Viola's disappearance, witches haven't been seen for a very long time. Two girls decide to find the old house, and are mistaken to be just like Ellen and Viola.
1. Beginning

**to be honest... i got bored and decided to write this**

* * *

><p>"Hey Jen, come on! You're so slow!" the young girl called to her friend.<p>

The other girl smiled at her, though she couldn't see it from her distance. "You, Kat, are just too energetic. In fact, the reason we're so far into the woods is because you ran off all of a sudden, without warning."

"Sorry 'bout that. I just got excited because I remembered something my mother told me."

"Really, what was it?"

Kat looked in the direction they had been going. "Well, a long time ago, when she was only a little girl, the town used to be afraid of these woods because they thought a witch lived here. Then a girl our age met another girl that lived around here, and she saw her regularly. Then one day, she never came back… her father was devastated, and died soon after." She turned back to Jen. "I heard there was an old house here, so I think wanted to see it."

Jen thought about it. _Well, if a girl disappeared around here, that's a little concerning… but witches aren't seen much anymore, so that does make me feel safer._ "Alright, just real quick…" Kat cheered for joy, and ran in the direction she had been earlier before Jen could say anything else. She sighed and followed after her hyper active friend.

* * *

><p>By the time Jen found Kat, the girl was staring in awe at the huge old house before them. Within moments, she was doing the same beside her.<p>

Kat grinned at her. "Lets go inside."

"What, are you crazy?!" Jen shrieked in alarm.

"What? It'll be fun!"

"I don't know..." But Kat had already gone up to the door. She looked at the tree stump over to her right, and saw a black cat sitting on it, watching her.

Beside him, two girls stood on either side. One had golden hair, and soft emerald eyes, wearing the clothing the people in town used to. The other had black hair and yellow eyes that seemed to gleam like a lantern, though her clothing was more formal.

"Jen, come on, you're not afraid are you?" Jen looked at Kat, then quickly back to the stump, but they were gone. Hesitantly, she went after her friend.

* * *

><p><strong>"THE REAL WORLD" IS LOADING... PLEASE WAIT &amp; ENJOY YOUR FANTASIES<strong>


	2. Walls

**so here i am again with another chapter**

* * *

><p>Jen looked around the cold dim room, only lit by candlelight. It was a good thing Jen preferred to wear a formal, long sleeved, sweater dress. Though Kat... she loved her short sleeved dress, not that Jen could judge, Kat looked adorable in the dress, but in this temperature, it was ridiculous! "Kat," she called out. There was no reply. "Kat, where the heck are you?!"<p>

"Over here silly!" she heard. She spun around to see her dear friend right behind her. "You okay, you look cold." _Huh_, Jen thought, _isn't she cold as well?_ Her thoughts were disrupted by a sudden embrace, and she looked down slightly to see her younger friend hugging her in the attempt to warm her up. Needless to say, it was working. "Warmin' up yet?"

"Uh, yeah, i guess." Kat smiled, but didn't release her. "Y-you can let go now..."

Kat still did not do so, in fact she simply laid her head against Jen's shoulder. "Can't we just hug for a bit longer?"

"Eh, uh, I-" she sighed, trying to calm down. "Sure." Figuring it'd be a bit, she wrapped her arms around the smaller girl.

Suddenly they heard a door open. Kat immediately let go. "Lets go in there!" Without a reply she went over to the next room.

"Kat!" Jen called as she frantically went after her friend. In the room it was completely empty except for a note on the other side of the wall, and a bloody spot on the floor. Jen thought about what the blood could mean. Then she notice faint blood in very similar spots of each wall to the left and right, close to the floor.

All at once, she paled, not only in realization, but also because Kat was walking right towards the note, not noticing the blood. "Kat, stop, don't step on the blood!" Quickly, she rushed up and grabbed her friends arm, pulling her close. The blood was only inches away from their feet, a _very_ close call. She sighed with relief and slowly guided them both around the stain and to the note. "Okay Kat, go ahead..."

"Let's see... it says; Come To My Room." As soon as the words left he lips the paper burned to ashes, and they heard something unlock. "Must be another door!" They went around the blood once more. "Hey Jen, why couldn't we touch the blood?" Since they were outside the room, Jen took out a pebble and tossed it onto the blood spot. In one quick motion, the walls quickly closed on the pebble, crushing it with the force that came from the incredible speed. "Oh... so this place has traps... cool!" Jen sighed as the door shut and disappeared.

"I guess I've no choice but to go through this magic house, to keep you safe..." _Not how i expected my afternoon..._

* * *

><p><strong>"THE REAL WORLD" IS LOADING... PLEASE WAIT &amp; ENJOY YOUR FANTASIES<strong>


End file.
